


pandora's box

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: hi welcome to my eriko theories and headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Eriko had always known perhaps a little more when it came to things of supernatural inclination, it's no surprise she would be the first to catch a change in the wind. Eriko knew things were going to be set in motion, they simply weren't there yet.





	pandora's box

**Author's Note:**

> hi i reread the p1 manga between last night and tonight and also it was eriko's birthday yesterday and also welcome to my eriko theory speculation and also kinda partly au ideas corner . I Have Ideas And Theories Concerning Eriko Kirishima And Her Strange Knowledge Of Certain Things Within The Game

Eriko Kirishima knew she was a strange girl. She knew her hobbies were strange, she knew that people stared when she started talking about demons (perhaps a bit too loud) on the subway with Tamaki in the morning. She knew about the persona game, she knew about persona, and she knew there were demons; Tamaki had let it slip once, on the subway ride back to Mikage-cho one weekend. Eriko knew how to handle a sword, and was undoubtedly confident in her ability. She’d trained with someone who had real experience after all, even if she was just a fencer and her newfound trainer a half experience swordsman, it worked out in the end.

There had been a change in the air recently, something was shifting. She could feel it when she stepped off the subway from a day out with Tamaki, it felt different than when they had left that morning. Something was in motion, she was sure. Nike was trying to tell her something, but her whispers never seemed to quite get through, only fractured pieces. Perhaps she needed to summon her, she simply had never had the chance. It’s not like there was anywhere in Mikage-cho to go around summoning gods and demons.

She knew enough from Nike’s whispers to know that something was coming, or it was already here, and it wasn’t all good.

So, Eriko studied. Eriko bought books on demons and all but begged Tamaki to train with her, Eriko and Tamaki went to Sumaru and visited strange places and listened to strange rumours, Tamaki told her about her past in out of order pieces, told her the best skill to have was simply endurance, there weren’t many rest stops in hell. Tamaki seemed as convinced as she was that something was happening, or at least convinced enough to go along with Eriko’s ideas.

When Brown started talking about the persona game that day, she only clasped her hands and smiled. Maybe, finally, this was it. She thought of the sword in her closet at home, and when the others left for the hospital after everything, she was already setting out. She could feel Nike’s cool breath following her, her whispers were becoming louder and louder, and she knew things were in motion now, it must be time, this couldn’t be stopped. The stuffy tension that had been in the air for weeks was finally overflowing. She wondered where Tamaki was, if she could tell (she probably could, she was sharp).

When she encountered a real, honest to god demon on her way back, she gripped her sword tighter and told herself this is what she’d been waiting for all this time.

Pandora’s box had finally been cracked open.


End file.
